


Taste of You

by Writinginstardust



Series: Fictober 2019 [9]
Category: Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Wall Sex, little bit of pda, look as far as i'm concerned Nikolai is great at it and loves it, so it will be in basically every Nikolai smut fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-29 10:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: You hate being away at sea but Nikolai is full of great ideas to make you hate it a little less.





	Taste of You

Two weeks we’d been at sea and I’d hated every minute of it. The rocking of the ship on the waves was nauseating at the best of times, let alone when a storm hit. It was cold, windy, smelly and wet. Safe to say I was not having a good time. I found myself wondering often why exactly I’d agreed to come with Nikolai on this ridiculous ‘quest’ of his, turning down the option to stay home and look after things in the comfort of Os Alta. Sure the paperwork and meetings would be boring but at least I’d be on dry land.

I was gazing out at the seemingly endless expanse of ocean when I felt a familiar presence slide up beside me. Warmth brushed against my side and I leaned into it. How was Nikolai still warm out here? 

“Enjoying the fresh air?” He asked.

“No. The air out here is disgusting. I can’t believe you spent years doing this.”

“I suppose there is a certain taste to it.”

“That taste is called danger and you are addicted.”

“I wouldn’t say addicted…” Nikolai tried to defend.

“I would,” Tamar called from across the deck. There were murmurs of agreement from everyone around.

“You see what you do (Y/N)? You turn my whole crew against me.”

“Oh don’t be so dramatic.” I leaned up and kissed him quickly. He didn’t let me pull away like I’d planned to though, wrapping his arms tight around me and kissing me more deeply. That was why I’d agreed to come with him, I remembered. Nikolai could be very persuasive and a couple of months without him had been a rather unpleasant thought.

“Are you bossing me around again?” He asked when he finally pulled away again.

“When am I not?”

“Well I can think of_ some _times when the roles are reversed.” I knew exactly what he meant from the look on his face and felt heat flood my cheeks as he let his hands slip down slightly from my waist.

“If you’re planning to continue that, please go inside,” Tamar said in disgust as she walked past us.

“That sounds like an excellent idea to me,” Nikolai said with a smirk. “After all, it’s much too cold out here to do what I’ve got planned.” 

I shivered, not just from the cold on deck, and Nikolai’s expression turned smug. He took my hand and pulled me inside, walking hastily and purposefully to our quarters. The door had barely closed before he had me pressed up against it, his lips on my neck, hands pulling my hips flush against his. I tried to suppress the gasps as he worked his way up my neck and over my jaw, pausing when he reached my lips. Only for a moment though as his own impatience won out and his lips crashed down onto mine. He didn’t waste time and deepened the kiss almost immediately, sliding his tongue against mine and drawing a moan from me. I could feel him grow hard against me at the sound.

Hands slid from my hips to the button of my trousers and Nikolai deftly popped it open before letting a hand slip inside. I ripped my mouth away with a gasp, head knocking back against the door with a thud. Nikolai grinned, I could feel it where his mouth rested against my neck. He left kisses on every inch of skin he could reach while he worked his fingers against me, spurred on by the sounds I couldn’t keep contained. Soon enough though, he removed them again and I bit back a petulant whine. He could tell though and his smile was far to self-satisfied.

When he dropped to his knees before me, however, I felt any complaints I might have had die on my lips. He pulled my trousers and underwear down quickly and I kicked them off, allowing Nikolai to hook a leg over his shoulder at the same time. I thought he might tease, he usually did after all, so I was unprepared when his tongue flicked out against me. My moans couldn’t be stopped and my hands flew to his hair as control over my own body slipped from my grasp. It was okay though. Nikolai was there to support me.

He was unfairly good at this and he knew it. Within a couple of minutes I came with a choked-off scream of his name. I slumped back against the door as Nikolai slowly stood again and kissed me. I could taste myself on his tongue but it didn’t bother me at all anymore, especially when I could feel him undoing his own trousers. I swatted his hands away and finished off the job myself, wrapping my hand around him and enjoying the groan he let out in response. 

With his hands now free, he brought them to rest on my ass, squeezing in retaliation and making me gasp. They travelled further, gripping my thighs now.

“Jump,” he ordered in a low voice that shot lightning through me. I did and he pinned my back against the door as I wrapped my legs around his waist. Every inch of him pressed against me and it was overwhelming heat. I was all out of patience. I needed him. Shifting my hips, I lined up and slowly sank down on him. The stretch was perfect and we both let out moans when our hips met and I stilled for a moment.

“Fuck,” Nikolai breathed against my mouth before he closed the gap and kissed me. 

His first few thrusts were slow and made my head spin but before long he picked up the pace and turned me into a gasping mess. I clung to him and bit my lip to stifle the loud moans that wanted to escape when he changed the angle and made me see stars.

“No darling,” he whispered when he noticed my attempts. “I want to hear you.”

“But…the others…might hear,” I panted, interrupted by a couple of moans.

“I don’t care. Let them hear.” I did as he asked, I always would. His own moans and ragged breaths soon joined mine and the air became thick with them. It was a lustful melody that sang along to the rhythm of my heart and pulsed through my veins. It was too much. The symphony built to a crescendo and I cried out at the peak, feeling a sudden warmth and calm spread through me as everything crashed around me and I collapsed into Nikolai’s arms.

When I came back to myself, it was to the feeling of Nikolai’s heavy breaths against my skin and warm hands running idly up my sides. He moved and then I was being layed gently on the bed, still out of breath and barely registering anything as he settled beside me. A kiss was placed to my temple and, after a little blind fumbling, I took Nikolai’s hand and twined our fingers together. I grinned as a thought occurred to me.

“I thought you were going to boss me around?” I heard him shift and turned my head to meet his eyes.

“Oh we’re getting there. Round two?” I raised an eyebrow at his smug smile.

“Already?”

“Yes.”

“Well that’s impressive.”

“I always am. You ready to go?”

“Always am.” He grinned and shifted over me to kiss me again. I was in for quite the night.


End file.
